


Coffee and Doughnuts

by Lunarium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Donuts, Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It’s the morning after the android liberation, and the Detroit Police Department is in disarray.
Relationships: Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Coffee and Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



The atmosphere in the Detroit Police Department that morning was indescribable. With half the staff absent, gone deviant thanks to “Robo Jesus”—a name she wouldn’t dare speak aloud amidst her colleagues—the department lay eerily vacated. And yet the amount of phone calls were surprisingly low given the events which had transpired the night before. Sure, there had been a few calls from humans angered that their androids have stopped obeying orders, and one incident of a man attempting to sneak off with fifty pounds of Elmer’s glue bottles shoved in his jeans from a Ma and Pa, but otherwise virtually no crimes followed in the wake of the android liberation. 

Perhaps there was nothing to fear about these machines after all, but Tina wasn’t about to voice that in a room full of cops with boiling tension just about to combust. As she sipped her morning bland coffee she watched Fowler and Perkins blaring at one another in Fowler’s office, the glass walls allowing them no privacy. Gavin paced around with an ice pack over his head; the fingers of his free hand twitched as if eager to pull the trigger on the first android that crossed his path. 

Well, here comes one now.

Given everything the android Connor had done to facilitate the liberation of androids, Tina was a little surprised to witness him just waltzing in as though it were a typical day working with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. The aforementioned detective was the only human missing among the crew, casting Connor’s appearance as even more bizarre. 

To top it all off, he was carrying several large boxes—doughnut boxes. A warm delicious smell wafted as he passed her. 

“Are you seeing that?” Lewis asked as Wilson looked up with a big grin. The three of them locked gaze as a silent agreement passed between them. 

Mouth watering, Tina set her tasteless coffee on her station and stood up. The three made their way to the break room in time as Connor finished opening the last box, displaying rows of freshly baked doughnuts of every variety: glazed, chocolate, coconut, sugar powdered, salted peanuts, jelly-filled, and numerous colorful frostings.

Accompanying the delectable treats was a pitcher of freshly brewed hot coffee from the shop, so Tina poured herself a new cup and grabbed a double-chocolate glazed doughnut. 

Others followed suit, tension slowly depleting as officers slipped in for a treat. Even Fowler and Perkins, noticing the crowd, halted their argument to see what was going on only to be rewarded with a sweet treat each.

Tina took a sip of her new, richly-thick java. Ah, so much better than the watery junk they had every morning! She smiled her approval to Connor, who nodded back with a mirrored smile. 

“What’s this?” Gavin barked. He weaseled his way through the crowd to get to Connor, who was standing by the corner watching everyone as they chattered away with one another, enjoying the little morning surprise. 

“Gavin!” Connor said delightedly. “I wanted to show my appreciation to the team I worked alongside during my time here. Today is my last day, but I did not wish to leave without a parting gift.” 

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you’ve done!” Gavin hissed, bumping his chest against the android enough that Connor’s back impacted with the wall. No one moved; all eyes fell on the two. 

“Nerve?” Connor said calmly. “I do not possess any nerves. I am an android, and I am made up of wires and code. You must have hit your head hard. I would get it checked out.” 

Lewis nearly gagged on his doughnut next to Tina as he fought back a laugh, and Wilson almost spat out his coffee. As Connor passed them, they raised their cups or doughnuts in salute, as did everyone else, and gave their final words of gratitude for his little parting gift. Gavin, seething alone in the corner, threw his ice pack on the ground, and stormed out without looking back at anyone.

*

Operative: Meet up with Hank Anderson.

A thin sheet of snow glistens on the ground, with occasional snow fall dusting his shoulders. He doesn’t feel the cold, but he vaguely hopes, just as he was reminded that humans were keenly aware of temperature at all times, that Hank wasn’t trembling from the chill. 

It would have been better to pick a different place to meet, but the Chicken Feed was Hank’s choosing. 

He sees Hank up ahead just as his friend turns around, and the two stop, smile, before Hank pulls him in for a tight embrace. The edges of Connor’s lips turn into a hesitant smile before they reach his ears. This feels nice; although he cannot feel temperature, warmth builds deep in his core, but it’s not his system overheating. It’s something he cannot quite explain and he wonders if Hank is also feeling it. 

Connor’s olfactory senses pick up that Hank has on a different cologne. He sinks into the embrace and imitates the hug. 

“You got them the coffee and doughnuts like I told you?” Hank asks. 

“Yes,” Connor replies. “The staff seemed quite pleased with our parting present. Even Fowler had come out to take a jelly doughnut. Although I am not certain if they should consume too much sugar and saturated fat.” 

“They’ll walk it off by the end of the day,” Hank is quick to assure him. 

“Where would you like to go?” Connor asks. “Your friend hasn’t opened up.” 

“No, he doesn’t serve breakfast,” Hank muses as he studies the Chicken Feed. 

Many places were closed following the android revolution, either due to loss of android staff or some taking the day off in celebration. The city would never be the same, Hank had said last night with a smile. 

“We could go back to the doughnut shop,” Connor suggests. 

“How about we go home?” Hank laughs. “We’ll take it easy for the day. Watch some movies with Sumo.” 

“You cook, Lieutenant?” Connor asks, curious. 

“Every now and again, I make an attempt.” 

A smile crosses Connor’s face. “How about you teach me?”

Hank smiles, and after giving it a moment’s thought, nods. “It’s a date.”


End file.
